The Renesmee Diarys 2
by Jasper and me 4 eva
Summary: This is the sequeal to 'The Renesmee Diarys'. Basically, they've moved to Isle Esme and thought that nothing could stop them from living peacefully now..but they were wrong as things start to happen, for the worse. Will everything fianlly be safe? R&R xx


_The much awaited, return is finally here. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed the first story. The wait is over….Here is The Renesmee Diarys 2: R&R plz_

Renesmee's POV

Here we are. Isle Esme. It's been about a month since we came here, away from our old home. Grandad Charlie has phoned a lot, and so has Billy. But we haven't replied, or called them back. We can't. And it's my entire fault. It's because I wanted to marry the man of my dreams. It's because I sad yes to his proposal. It's because I said I do at the altar. It's because I married Jacob. It's because of _me_. You see, my husband is a werewolf, a sworn enemy of the vampire. My family are vampires, but if they're vampires how was I born? Well, my dad, Edward, is a vampire, and my mom, Bella, was a human when she had me. But she was dying so the only way to have saved her was to turn her into a vampire. So I'm half vampire. Jake knows. And if a person on the outside knows, there are only two options. Die, or become one. And obviously, Jake can't become one, so the only other option was for him to die. But I put my life on the line, to save him and my family. So really, I shouldn't be here. But, Auntie Alice, found another way. We had to move to a remote place, where no one can find us, and not tell anyone where we were going. That's why we're here on Isle Esme, and that's why we haven't replied to their calls.

_Ring-ring. Ring-Ring_

That sound brought me out of my daydream. I turned away from the window to look at the living room. Jacob walked through the door, from the kitchen. He lives in the kitchen, mind you, every boy does. He picked up the phone and put on his best fake voice.

'Hello?' He asked, in a Spanish accent. Someone was talking at the other end, then he replied, 'Err, So-rie, but, a, no Cul-lin family live here. Bye' then he put the phone down.

I turned to look out the window again. With my back to him I asked, 'Who was it?'

I heard his footprints walking up behind me. I saw his reflection in the mirror, tears shimmering in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my front with his head on my shoulder.

'Billy.' He replied. Billy was his dad. I sighed and leant against him. We were quiet after that, and just looked out onto the beach from the window. It was beautiful and we could see Alice, Jasper and Emmett, splashing about in the sea. It was like a bath here. So warm. Mom, Carlisle, and Rosalie had gone hunting. Esme and dad were still at the other end of the island with some builders building a smaller house for Jake and me. The one for Dad and mom was already built. And so was Alice's and Jasper's. Emmett and Rosalie's are being built after ours. They're all close to each other, because the island isn't that big with loads of houses on it. Carlisle and Esme and staying in the main house.

I sighed and turned round in his arms to face him. 'I'm sorry about all of this.' I whispered, burying my face in his chest, my arms wrapped round his back.

'Renesmee, how many times have I told you. It's fine. As long as I've got you, I don't care where I am'. His voice was husky and rough. I looked into his eyes. They were still shimmering, but I also saw he meant what he said; mostly. But it's understandable. If you were suddenly told you had to be whisked away from your family, forever, never to return, and not allowed any contact with them, or die, you would be heart broken too.

'I love you, Jake.' I said, our lips only inches apart.

'I love you more.' He replied getting closer, his sweet breath blowing over my face. Normally it would be disgusting and repelling to a vampire and at first it was, but when you're in love you don't notice it, and it was still sweet to me.

'Not possible' I replied. I thrust one hand into his hair and brought his lips down, smack hard on mine. Our lips melted together perfectly as always. They matched each other as if they were moulded to be. Jake pulled away to look into my eyes. He was smiling and then he pulled me close. He looked over the top of my head out the window and grew ridged.

'What's wrong?' I asked, pulling back out of his arms.

'Alice.' He replied back simply, nodding his head to the window. I spun round and sure enough, Alice was still in the water, resting limply on Jasper's arms. Emmett was pouring water over her head trying to wake her up. I could hear their frantic cries.

_It's just another one of her visions. It's fine. _I heard Emmett say, but there was no mistaking the slight worry on the edge of his voice.

_It's _NOT _just another one of her visions, Emmett. _I heard Jasper snap back, _She's bloody shaking! _

I heard everything I needed too.

'Jake, go fetch Esme and dad. I'll go help.' I told him. He nodded with no expression on his face. We both ran out the front door, Jake bursting into wolf form and heading into the forest, while I sprinted quickly down the sand, flicking my shoes off and Pulling my shirt over my head and taking my jeans off at the same time. Luckily, I had my bikini on, I was going to join them in a bit anyway. I rushed into the water as Emmett was running out to me, with Jasper close behind Carrying Alice. We were in the shallow end and then raced on to the beach. Jasper lay Alice down. If he could cry, he would be uncontrollable. I looked down at Auntie Alice's face. It was nearly impossible but she was even paler, and she was shaking, tossing and turning, on the sand. I've never seen her do this with a vision before.

Emmett was totally useless in this situation, faffing about, not knowing what to do, and Jasper was breaking down, so I took control.

'Emmett, go ring Carlisle and mom and Rosalie. Jake's gone to get Esme and Dad.' He turned and sprinted to the house. I put a hand on Jasper's.

'Uncle Jasper. It's going to be okay. I can feel it.' I told him. He just squeezed my hand as a thank you. Emmett, Esme, Jake and dad, had returned and couldn't do anything but look.

Then we all gasped. Alice stopped moving. She wasn't twisting or turning. She was moving at all, except for breathing.

'Carlisle and the others are on their way.' Emmett informed us.

'Take her into the house.' I said. Jasper lifted her into his arms. Esme walked by him, holding onto Alice's limp hand. Emmett and Edward were talking in hushed tones. A bit further on, I suddenly remembered.

'Dad! Can't you see what she sees?' I asked. Jake stood next to me and looked at Dad, too. Esme and Jasper stopped to look at him. Dad opened his mouth to answer, then I suddenly saw mom, Carlisle and Rosalie emerge from the trees.

'Is she alright?' I heard mom plea.

'Get her in side.' Grandad said. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and they went it, followed by Carlisle, and mom, Jasper and Esme. Dad was about to go when I reached out and took hold of his wrist.

'You still haven't answered me, dad.' I said.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Jake and me 'That's because I can't see anything.' Then he pulled his wrist out of my arm, and ran into the house.

My hand was left, to fall to my side. Dad would never pull his hand out of mine so abruptly. He must just be worried about Alice. But why did it make me cry? I was crying because of Alice, but it made me cry more to realise dad's cold expression and him wrenching his hand out of mine as though it was infected.

'Come on.' Jake said. He took my hand and led me to the house. Alice was laid on the sofa, stretched out. Dad was behind the sofa looking down at her, with mom next to him. Carlisle was looking through one of his books frantically, Esme was sat on the floor holding one of Alice's hands, and Jasper was kissing her forehead and had her other hand, kissing that too when his lips weren't against her forehead.

'Where's Emmett and Rosalie?' Jacob asked.

'Gone upstairs. Rosalie can't face the fact that Alice isn't responding. Emmett's comforting her.' Esme said from the floor. I turned to hug Jacob close to me. He wrapped his arms securely around me, and kissed my head.

I pulled back and looked at Grandad, trying to speak to him, through all the page turning.

'She's going to be okay, isn't she?' I asked. Mom looked at me and so did Carlisle. Mom hugged me, 'Of course she is, sweetheart. Alice is going to be fine.' She whispered. I hugged her back. I heard a thump and we jumped, startled to see Carlisle had thrown the book to the floor, it being battered and crumpled. I had never seen Carlisle look so angry and frustrated, he was normally the chilled calm one.

'There's nothing in there.' He shouted. Dad went to him and calmed him down. I stood away from mom, and walked slowly to Alice's limp body. I sensed mom's hand reaching out to me, but felt thank full when I heard Jake say, Don't, and took her hand and held it in his own. Dad looked up at me. The cold expression still on his face.

_It's not you, Renesmee. It's the situation. He's got that look to everybody. It's not you. _I tried to convince myself.

I reached down and touched her cheek.

'Gah!' Her voice rang out. Alice's eye's suddenly flying open. We all looked at her.

She was looking left and right now. Startled. Esme stood back and Jasper was trying to get her to stop moving her head.

'Alice? Hunny? It's all right. It's me. It's Jasper.' He said smiling lovingly at her. She looked at him. Her eyes were wide. She was scared. She looked at all of us. Then her eyes reached mine, and they softened. She jumped from the sofa and ran to me.

'Alice?' I asked. She took my hand and pulled us to the window before she turned us both to look at all there faces looking bewilderedly at us.

'Alice?' Jasper said, stepping forward. She shunned away, into my side.

Jasper looked hurt. He let his hand fall.

'Renesmee?' She finally said, 'Who are they?'

_Yay! Chappie 1 finished. Basically, Alice woke up but she doesn't know who any of them are apart from Nessie. Keep an eye out for the next chapter coming to a computer screen near you, soon._

_Xx review please. _


End file.
